


Tanabata

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Ninja Academy, Random & Short, Tanabata, Wishes, very rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: The class has been told the story of Tanabata, and Guy is trying to decide what he wants to wish for.





	Tanabata

“Kakashi, what did you wish for!”

An exclamation more than a question.

It disrupted the other students’ concentration, but their teacher didn’t bother to do anything about it. Lately, Guy didn’t respond to glares or shushes or looks of contempt from anyone he couldn’t recall by name. He was all but immune to shame now! Or at least, he was very good at acting like he was!

Whether it was a question or not, it didn’t get any sort of reply from Kakashi, and no more reaction than what might have been a flinch at the volume of Guy’s voice. The older boy’s grin fell slightly.

He decided to try again, standing up straighter and clearing his throat showily. He wouldn’t let his enthusiasm wane over something so small. “…Kakashi! What did you wish for?! On your sheet of paper! For Tanabata!”

Guy waited as patiently as a five-year-old boy could.

Still, he received no response.

“Hello…?” Guy ventured again.

Kakashi finally finished writing, making a show of folding his paper in half so Guy couldn’t read it. He turned his head this time, a single eye settling on Guy. He still didn’t say a word, but the look of his eyes— eye? –had been enough startle Guy to his core. There was something very different about him, something he did not see in the other, older children. But the other children didn’t like Guy anyway. Kakashi standing out as different from them was part of what drew Guy to him.

Guy shook his head and breathed in and out. He had Kakashi’s attention now, sort of. It was a great start. Better than most days already! “Can I please sit next to you?” Guy asked, quietly this time.

Kakashi nodded slightly, or maybe it was just the wind picking up and blowing his hair that made Guy see what he wanted to see.

Either way, Guy took it as a yes and plopped down beside him. “Sensei’s tale was so moving! The princess in the stars and her beloved husband! I have to wish something worthy of their star-crossed blessing! And I need to pour as much determination and feeling into this one wish as they pour into working towards the chance to see each other once a year! It feels like there’s so much riding on this small piece of paper! I just don’t know what to wish for!”

Kakashi sighed, which was a big reaction, coming from him. “I can think of plenty of things _you_ need to wish for. Like the ability to use ninjutsu. Or for anyone in this village to show your family an ounce of respect.”

The insult stung, but it was the perfect chance to practice his obliviously positive responses. He threw his head back in laughter, just like his papa would. “Those are things I’m going to make a reality with my own strength and determination! It’d be cowardly to relegate them to wishes! I’m not asking for your _advice_! I just need to know for reference! I’ve always wondered what the streaming colors and festivals were, and now that I know, I need my first wish to be fantastic! But I don’t know what people wish for on a day like today!”

“I’m going to wish for some peace and quiet!” someone announced, from somewhere else in the room. Guy couldn’t pinpoint who had said it, even if he tried, so he ignored it, along with the laughter that erupted from the classroom. There were other scattered responses after that, “I’m going to wish a certain loser flunks out already,” “I’m going to wish for the Might family to be sent on a mission they never return from,” “I’m going to wish to never be a team with that kid.”

Guy tried again to continue his conversation with Kakashi. “I know! Maybe I should wish for us to be assigned to the same ninja squad!”

“Don’t.”

Guy froze. He wasn’t expecting any sort of response from Kakashi, much less one as sharp and pointed as that. It sounded like a threat.

“If you’re on my team, I won’t hesitate to leave you for dead on a mission if you fall behind. And if you’re compromised, I won’t hesitate to kill you.” Kakashi finally continued quietly. “In your case, I’d almost feel bad for you if it came to that.”

The words brought a bright smile to back his face, and it wasn’t long before he was nodding his head, practically bouncing where he sat. The words were heavy and cruel and harsh, but there was a strange warmth to being to that Kakashi would feel bad if he left Guy for dead.

“…Alright! I’ve decided!” Guy announced, in a whisper instead of a shout. “I’m going to wish for our bond to grow as deep as Orihime’s and Hikoboshi’s, Kakashi! Even from difference squads, we’ll always find time to see each other, someday! That’s my wish!”

Kakashi rolled his eyes and went back to ignoring him.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to post something before the day was out, so this is the most rushed fic I've ever posted, hands-down. 
> 
> Did you guys know that 7/7 (Tanabata) has been Kakagai Day/Kakagai Wedding Anniversary over in the eastern fanbase for years now? No one tells me these things!


End file.
